1. Field of the Invention
Applicant""s invention relates to a projectile; and, more particularly, to a projectile having a low density core designed to travel at an increased muzzle velocity as compared to conventional bullet designs when fired from conventional small arms under the same conditions. The lighter weight of the projectile, due to the low density core, acts to quickly reduce the velocity of the projectile after firing. The high muzzle velocity of the projectile allows the projectile to more effectively penetrate body armor, and other solid objects at short ranges, generally under fifty (50) yards. While the rapid velocity loss makes the projectile less dangerous to innocent bystanders if the target is missed, or due to overpenetration. These characteristics make the projectile extremely useful for law enforcement.
2. Background Information
Personal body armor and methods to defeat same have long been a part of history. The advent of modern fire arms may have appeared to have caused the demise of personal body armor. However, relatively inexpensive and wearable fibrous body armor has had a breakthrough occasioned by the development of Kevlar(copyright) aramid fiber. As such body armor becomes more accessible, law enforcement is increasingly faced with the task of apprehending individuals with not only increased fire power, but increased personal ballistic protection, making armor piercing slugs a necessity.
The most efficient means for piercing current body armor is increasing the velocity of the projectile at impact. For example, the same bullet proof vest that will stop a bullet from a handgun, will be pierced by a higher velocity bullet from a hunting rifle. The larger cartridges in the hunting rifles allow for increased gun powder, or propellent, in the cartridge. However, it is impractical for most officers to use rifles, they must rely on handguns. The size of handgun cartridges and practical limits on the amount of recoil that is tolerable from a handgun necessitates lesser amounts of propellent. Therefore, in order to increase the velocity of the projectile, other means must be developed.
The present invention is a projectile for penetrating body armor when fired from convention small arms.
In order to solve the difficulties presented in attempting to increase the muzzle velocity of the slug without increasing the amount of propellent beyond the capability of a standard firearm, a projectile has been developed using three main components: an alloy jacket with a skirt, a lightweight core, and an alloy slug. The present invention""s design acts to increase muzzle velocity in three main ways. The core is lightweight, therefore, the same amount of propellent will cause the present invention to be pushed out of the barrel at a higher rate than a conventional heavier bullet. Additionally, a thin skirt circumscribing the base of the projectile is incorporated into it during manufacture. All of the design characteristics of the present invention act to increase the muzzle velocity of the projectile when used with a conventional load as compared to the same load used with a conventional projectile. The increased velocity is achieved in standard small arms without modification to barrels, recoil springs, or other devices.
Additionally, law enforcement officers must be extremely careful in regard to innocent bystanders who may potentially be hit be an errant bullet, or by a bullet that over-penetrates its target. Most confrontations in which handguns are used take place with the combatants within 50 yards of each other. Therefore, another need is for the projectile to have a high muzzle velocity for penetration of any protective armor or shield and the intended target, while having a rapid reduction of the projectile""s velocity in order to limit the range of the projectile. The present invention accomplishes this by having a lower than conventional density and poor aerodynamics which typically reduce the velocity of the projectile by 80% of its muzzle velocity at 50 yards.
The advantages of the present invention include: 1) less recoil; 2) increased velocity for a conventional load/barrels; 3) heat transfer reduction; 4) fluid action peeling back the jacket upon entry; 5) quick velocity loss (therefore short range, and less danger to innocent bystanders); 6) increased twist due to higher velocity; 7) increased accuracy; 8) penetration of target at extremely sharp angles; and 9) increased hydrostatic shock upon hitting target.
It should be understood that the size of the projectile, the diameter, length, and weight may vary based upon the caliber of the firearm that is to be used as well as the performance goals for the projectile.